


Come True, Fall Through

by IrisInStrangeland



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisInStrangeland/pseuds/IrisInStrangeland
Summary: Logan嗤笑了一声，“哦对啊，因为你还认为你自己是X战警的领袖。”“如果可以的话，我也希望自己可以不是。这已经从我这里拿走太多东西了。”Scott沉默两秒，笑了一下，“但同样的，我不知道，如果我不是‘X战警领袖’的话，我是什么。”





	Come True, Fall Through

**Author's Note:**

> 活了又并肩了，漫画剧情一直在我想写的东西边缘试探，所以我还是写写他们聊死亡和分裂好了。基于目前连载的UXM的两次谈话，一次在他们刚刚汇合后，一次在Scott眼睛受伤后。标题和文中歌词来自Tom Chaplin的Quicksand。

Your dreams will come true, fall through  
Screw you, batter you to black and blue  
Take it from me, that’s how it’ll be

Logan捏着啤酒坐在吧台前面，明知道酒精对自己影响有限却仍觉得恍惚。实际上他回想起乌托邦的海滩，还觉得那只是一个月前。实际上他和Scott已经都死过一回了。他有时候觉得讽刺，他们所做的一切都是为了变种人的未来，可现实似乎永远越变越糟。  
有人在他身边坐下。Logan瞥了一眼，是同样拿着啤酒的Scott。他看起来情绪稳定。一如既往的，红石英护目镜是他遮掩情绪的好朋友。不久之前他们还默契的揍过人，刚刚Logan还在从Scott身上取子弹，这正是让Logan恍惚主要原因。Logan很想叫他滚蛋，但又很不想跟他说话，所以只是沉默着散发出阴沉的不满气息。  
Scott很早就学会忽略这点了，只要Logan不上爪子朝他的身上招呼，他都无所谓。而即便在他们最不合拍的时候，在他们的观点完全冲突的时候，Logan都没有直接朝他下过杀手。所以身上带伤的Scott很有底气，非常自在。  
Logan侧头看了一眼Scott，但是在Scott也转过头看向他的时候伸出了爪子朝他下巴上怼，“闭嘴，Summers。”  
Scott伸出食指搭在一根爪子尖上，作势推了推，Logan就自己把手臂往后收了收。Scott耸了耸肩，“你刚刚还在叫我Slim。”  
“那是肾上腺素的作用。”跟Scott一起狂揍激进反变种人群体感觉像是过去，像是很多年之前，于是那些旧的称呼也脱口而出。  
“你想谈谈吗？”  
“不想。”  
“OK。”  
Logan转了回去，猛灌了两口酒。他等着Scott开口，但他知道他大概等不到。隔了一会儿，感觉Scott实在是太自在了，Logan把酒瓶往吧台上一放，问道，“你不应该说点什么吗？”  
“我以为你不想谈。”  
“我可以听着。”Logan挠了挠下巴，“而且，你欠我一句谢谢。”  
Scott左手拿着酒瓶，食指在瓶身上轻轻扣了两下，最终耸了耸肩，“好吧。”  
Logan不得不提醒自己Nathan让他照看Scott，更大的危险即将来临，并且他们俩不久前都刚摆脱死亡以压抑怒气。  
“你还在生我的气——乌托邦？教授？还是越狱？”  
他轻描淡写的语气激得Logan差点摔了酒瓶，“难道我不应该生气？你送青少年学生上战场——在他们完全没准备好的时候！你杀死了教授——在他告诫你凤凰的危险的时候！越狱已经是最无所谓的一件事情了——在我以为你至少有那么一点数，有那么一点愧疚的时候。”  
Scott点了点头，“如果我能指出一点的话，如果我当时是我自己，我是不会杀死教授的。”  
“你现在都不想承担责任了？这可不是Scott Summers，Scott Summers一贯乐于承担责任。”  
“我很清楚我需要承担的责任，我只是想告诉你，如果复仇者没有打散凤凰，我没有受到凤凰的影响，我是不会杀死教授的。”  
“如果你没有那么偏激……”  
“Logan，我很清楚我做了什么，我很乐意承担责任，你要我承认几次都无所谓。”Scott停顿了一下，“但是你愿意去承认我并不用承担这件事情全部的责任吗？”  
Logan沉默了两秒，“我们争执这个毫无意义，是吧？”  
“毫无意义。”  
“现在都没有X战警了。”  
“会有的。”  
Logan克制不住地抬起了嘴角，“在这点上你一直是个理想主义者。”  
Scott喝了口酒，“如你所说，我毕竟是个童子军。”

他们在沉默里又喝了两轮，直到Logan突然在喝空酒瓶之后一下子摔了杯子。Scott丝毫没有被吓到，他朝酒保抬了抬手，示意对方不要慌张，再拿瓶酒来。  
“你知道，在我们去救人之前，我们得先统一一件事情。”Scott把自己手边的啤酒瓶往Logan手里推了推。  
Logan知道他在说什么，“那群人里没有孩子。”  
“如果我们能一步一步成功，总是会有的。”  
虽然原本的谈话进程就算不上愉快，但Logan并不想转到这个话题上——至少不想这么快。复活的Scott到底是被凤凰附身的那个，还是Logan发誓追随的那个，对于当前他们的处境来讲并不是很重要。当然Scott是对的。如果他们没死在半路，如果他们找回变种人和X战警的计划一步步成功，那最终这个问题还是需要回答的。不过让Logan来选的话，他会等到那一刻再说，因为目前他们经不起分道扬镳，既然如此，讨论这些也没什么意义。  
可Scott是Scott，他绝对、必然是要在此时此刻说这件事情的。  
“如果能让你好受一点的话，我认识到自己错在哪里了。”Scott说得很轻松。  
Logan转头看他，“错在哪里？”  
“我们的最终目的，应该是让大家接受变种人，把变种人的利益置于人类之上，是不对的。”Scott叹了口气，“不管多难……不管我们还剩下多少人，这点原则不应该被放弃。”  
“我并不想谈这个。”Logan拿过酒瓶喝了一口，“不过你能想通真是太好了。”  
Scott接过一瓶新的啤酒，“那你想谈什么？”  
Logan叹了口气，“我刚刚在想，没有用的。我们做了那么多，这世界曾经变好的那几次，都是有人强制着这个世界改变的——我们还得亲手把世界扳回我们并不喜欢的正轨。其他时候，只在越变越糟。”他指了指Scott又指向自己，“看看我们，刚开始的时候，我们只需要对付万磁王，兄弟会，地狱火俱乐部……那群人，揍一顿就能安生几个月。现在？现在我都不知道我们在对付什么。而我们的朋友，越来越少。我们的处境也越来越糟糕。”他翻了个白眼，“我都沦落到和你谈心了。”  
Scott笑了起来，“也许我们应该多谈谈。”  
“我是认真的，Slim。”Logan看向Scott，“我很累。死之前就很累了，活过来也没好到哪儿去。也许我们该停一停这些终究会没用的努力了。”  
Scott伸手拍了拍他的肩，“但我们不会。”Scott停了几秒，“我们必须得继续相信，继续寻找出路。活下去，并找到活得好的出路。”  
Logan嗤笑了一声，“哦对啊，因为你还认为你自己是X战警的领袖。”  
“如果可以的话，我也希望自己可以不是。这已经从我这里拿走太多东西了。”Scott沉默两秒，笑了一下，“但同样的，我不知道，如果我不是‘X战警领袖’的话，我是什么。”  
Logan转过头看着他，“它从没拿走过我。”  
Scott看着他笑了，“是啊，没拿走过你。”Scott举起手里的啤酒，“所以我们不会放弃。”  
Logan看了一会儿举起酒瓶跟Scott碰了一下，不满地嘀咕了一声，“行吧。”  
“哦对了，”Scott的酒瓶在他的唇边停住了，“谢谢你，Logan。”

And if the world shakes  
Your brittle heart breaks  
We will patch it up  
We will work it out

Logan把酒杯从Scott的手上抽走，“你不该喝这个。”  
Scott没有说话。他确实不该喝酒，但他觉得不喝酒的话他无法应付现在的状况。受伤的眼睛导致他刚刚倒酒都有些困难，逞论上战场了。  
“说话，Slim。”Logan自己把杯子里剩下的酒喝完，接着把酒杯推远，在Scott身边坐下。  
Scott一言不发。活过来之后他接受了很多事情，自己的错误、变种人的现状、事情的变化，甚至是自己已经死过一次的现实。但不包括现在这个状况。  
Logan转头看了他一眼，“Scott，说话。”  
“谢谢。”Scott开口道，“我听他们说了，你——”  
“我不需要听你说这个。”Logan打断了他，“当然，如果那个时候我真的杀了Hope，我也不会有什么后悔的。不管你怎么看。”  
“我不会很高兴，不过我会很感激你的……嗯。”Scott思索了两秒，“表现关心的方式。”  
Logan看了他一会儿，“那么，关于你的眼睛。”  
“眼睛不是问题。”Scott忍不住摸了摸绷带覆盖住的眼睛，又放下手，“问题在于我不能……”他试了好几次才说出口，“我不能有效战斗了。”  
Logan没有说话。  
这句话说出口，承认了这个事实之后，Scott倒是松了口气，“自从Nathan复活我之后，我们就没有停止过。找到还存在的变种人，找回X战警，锁定潜在的威胁……”他笑了笑，“这才刚开了个头，我就……”他又摸了摸自己绷带下面眼睛的位置，“我不能交给你们一串危险的任务，自己却留在后方。”他转头看向Logan，“我不能这么做。”  
“那你想怎么样？”Logan指了指楼上，“除你之外，这里还有人能当起‘领袖’的担子吗？别说我。”  
Scott的嘴角忍不住抬了一下，“这本就是份危险性极高的工作。”  
“但送死并不在职责范围内。”Logan敲了下桌子，“别犯蠢，Summers。”  
“我知道。”Scott将视线移到空酒杯上，“……但……”  
“没有‘但是’，Slim，别让Nathan的心血白费，也别让……”Logan朝头顶方向摆了下手，“你那个不省心的孙女更恨你。”  
并不需要Logan提醒，Scott也知道在有办法使用自己的能力之前，出任务只会害死自己和为数不多的队友。“我给了你们那个待办事项列表，而现在我要送你们……”Scott停顿了几秒，“我之前能够说，那不是自杀约定，是因为我能跟你们一起战斗。我知道那些任务都很危险，现在我不能……也许你说得对，我们所做的这一切都没有用处。我们做的越多，他们越害怕。我们永远无法被当做同样的人来看待。”Scott耸了耸肩，起身想去够酒瓶。  
Logan翻了个白眼，一手把酒瓶推得更远一手按住Scott的肩，“别说这种胡话，你比这聪明。”他又想了两秒，警告道，“也别想什么‘那就让他们更害怕’，这种错误你犯一次就够了。”  
Scott没有否认，只是看了Logan一会儿，“所以，现在怎么办？”  
“你不是有张待办事项清单吗？跟着那个来。”Logan看着他，“我会看好他们的。你可以和以前一样制定计划，不过我不保证会执行。”  
Scott点了点头，“那确实是和以前一样。”  
“闭嘴Summers。办事的同时，我们找人想办法治好你的眼睛，和你的能力。”Logan站起身，举起手，“我们还是X战警，你还是我们英勇无畏的领袖，别想把这破担子丢我头上。”  
Scott笑了一声，“从没想过。”  
Logan怀疑地应了一声，“总之，没有人会因为你暂时没有办法上前线而有任何动摇，如果有，让他们来找我。”  
“Will do.”Scott点了点头。  
Logan又仔细看了他几秒，说道，“我是认真的，Scott。我不会因为你受了伤而对你的能力有任何怀疑，你也不必怀疑自己。”  
Scott有那么一瞬间恍惚以为乌托邦的海滩、附在自己身上的凤凰、失控的能力、被通缉的变种人恐怖分子都没有发生过，他们还在学校里，谈论着将来的道路。但是被黑暗笼罩的一只眼睛很快提醒了他，他们目前的状况。最终，Scott只是点了下头，“我知道。”  
Logan转身上楼，顺手拿走了桌上的酒瓶。  
“我不会再喝了。”  
Logan连头都没有转过去，边上楼边说，“晚安，Scott。”  
Scott扭头，正对上窗户里绑着绷带的自己模糊的影子，他叹了口气，道，“晚安，Logan。”

I will patch you up  
We will work it out

 

FIN.


End file.
